A Long Strange Trip
by grandphoenix91
Summary: AU. OOC. Lucemon trys to look for peace on Earth after his "rebirth" from Frontiers, but instead ends up in 1969. He enters a world of drugs, sex, rock n roll, Vietnam protests, student demonstrations, militant groups, and more. Set between 1969-1972
1. Encounter

**Author notes: This is grandphoenix91, again, with another story, though, this time it's an epic. This epic, I've been working for months, now, and slowly piecing it out into great detail; which, will be a grand epic when finished. This story features that angelic child–that has been in my stories already–embarks on this trek that is set in the late 1960s/and early 1970s. He enters the world of drugs, sex, rock and roll, Vietnam protests, student ****demonstrations and violent confrontations.** **This story will be rated from a range of "T" to an "M," it'll depend at my own discretion on certain chapters of this story. **

**A song list:**

"**Behind Blues Eyes"-The Who (0:00-1:56)**

"**Jumping Jack Flash"-The Rolling Stones**

"**Alabama Song(Whisky Bar)"-The Doors**

"**White Rabbit"-Jefferson Airplane**

**Note: I highly recommend that you, the reader, look up the songs and listen to them while you read this chapter and other chapter, because it helps out.**

**I do not own the songs that I used in the story, I state this so I will not get sued by a record label, song writer or publishing firm. I do not profit from a song, in a way whatsoever. **

* * *

**A Long Strange Trip**

**by grandphoenix91**

**Ch. 1**

The angelic child sat down in his Baroque-style room in the Celestial Angels' palace and pondered his thoughts. The angelic child features: short, fair skinned, skinny, short blondehaired, barefooted, blue-eyed, wore a white toga with 12-white wings on his back of his body, and wore golden rings on his arms and lower limbs. His name is Lucemon.

He had been _reborn_, following his attack with the great Legendary Warriors, who, defeated him and also purged from the wickedness that was encased on his very data. The evil and wickedness–all had ravaged through his body–was now gone. Though, he wasn't necessary getting the reception, that he thought to get from the other digimon. Some still felt he was still evil, even though, he is now reformed. The angelic boy felt disillusioned, alienated, and sometimes _hated _from the majority of the digimon within the Digital World.

As he sat in his Baroque room, he continued to ponder his thoughts and make an attempt to yield a solution to his own dilemma. He felt at the moment with a feeling of depression and uneasiness.

("Behind Blue Eyes"-The Who within background)

"_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes . . . "_

Lucemon continued to think about all the actions, he had done when he was evil and tried to clear to purge it of his mind--the terrible memories.

_"No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies..."_

"_But my dreams _

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be . . . "_

"_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free . . . "_

"_No one knows what's it like _

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do ..."_

_"And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty _

_As my conscience seems to be..."_

Finally, he thought, about an idea: Find a sanctuary on Earth and tried to find peace and then return to back to the Digital World. He spoke now, "Finally at Earth, I can find peace and just put all of these troubles behind me, I just want to find peace."

Lucemon had researched the Earth, he learned about all the various geographical areas and various terrains that engulf the earth. He also studied the various time periods of human history: Classical Era, Dark Ages, Middle Ages, Colonization, 18th century, 19th century. Mostly he studied second half of the 20th century: 1950s, _1960s, 1970s,_ 1980s, and 1990s. He somehow, had an _interest _in this era, for some odd reason, that he couldn't explain. In his room, now, Lucemon prepared to embark on his trek to the earth.

He held his hands in a prayer-like stance, and he yielded out this great whitish-like portal. He slowly walked toward this great glowing portal that appeared before him. Lucemon, now entered upon the portal.

("Jumping Jack Flash"-The Rolling Stones on background)

Lucemon, now entered a spiral which consisted of a spectrum of colors and various odd sounds could be heard through the domain within the spiral. Slowly, and slowly the trek inside this spiral continued, and he seemed to be almost the earth now.

It slowly continued, to progress more deep inside the spiral, and suddenly–a white flash–one he never encountered in his previous experiences within the confines of the spiral. The white flash–at the moment–had temporary blinded the angelic boy, the great whitish light shined all around. Suddenly, the trek within spiral had ended.

He now emerged from the portal that appeared on the blue sky and caught glimpses of the scenery of the Earth: cars on a road, various buildings, and he caught a sign. The sign: Welcome to San Francisco. Lucemon, now, knew where, at least, where he was at, the moment.

("Alabama Song"-The Doors heard on background)

Lucemon ventured around various parts of the city of San Francisco. Somehow, the city, looked _different _from pictures he looked at in books, it was something about it. The cars, had looked different as he caught the glimpses from the roads and he flew past them. Lucemon caught glimpses of _vintage_ muscle cars. He proceeded to fly to another area of the city.

Lucemon flew to a great steel structure, that caught his interest. He had it seen it before--the Golden Gate Bridge. A great steel structure of the city of San Francisco. He slowly stopped the fluttering of his wings and stood upon on of the red steel support columns of the great bridge. Lucemon sighed as he stood high up on the Golden Gate Bridge and surveyed with his silvery blue eyes, the expanding cityscape of San Francisco. "So peaceful..." After situating himself for a few more minutes, Lucemon departed from the Golden Gate Bridge and flew to another area around San Francisco.

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of San Francisco, a rural area resided some young people who lived a bohemian lifestyle. Their ages ranged from fifteen to eighteen. They lived in this small three-room adobe house, and had a small lake out in the back of the house. Inside the house, they are dropping acid and smoking some of the finest grass, you can imagine. A strong burnt leave scent filled the room. The room they currently occupied contained various rock posters from the Fillmore West, Winterland Ballroom, and Cow Palace. Also the room containted a bluish lava lamp, a small sound system, and bluish vials and grass on a small oak table. Music filled the room:

"_One pill makes you larger_

_And one pill makes you small,_

_And the ones that mother gives you_

_Don't do anything at all._

"_Go ask Alice_

_When she's ten feet tall._"

"_And If you go chasing rabbits_

_And you know you're going to fall,_

_Tell'em a hookah smoking caterpillar_

_Has given you the call_

_Call Alice...when she was just small_

_Get up and tell you where where to go"_

..._"And you've just had some kind of mushroom_

_And your mind is moving low._"

One in the group muttered aloud, "Is this fucking song great or what?" I'm so fucking stoned right now, but this song is so fucking awesome to listen to."The voice came from a Hispanic male, 18 yr old , 6ft in height, black haired, and muscular physique. He wore a grey satin shirt, black bell-bottomed jeans, and black shoes. He had just smoked, some of the finest grass in San Francisco.

A girl spoke now, "We know this song is great Bernardo. It's Jefferson Airplane. We saw them play at the Fillmore West, about two weeks ago. We were all tripping out on acid, when we saw them play." She was a white girl, short, blonde-haired, and just a real Californian babe, you know. She was just dressed in a long brown poncho, various peace symbols painted on her face, and she also wore red sandals.

Bernardo replied, "Yeah, I remember that, Angela. We were so fucking tripping out, when we were at that show, when Jefferson Airplane played."

Meanwhile, as these young people tuned in and sparked a light, Lucemon ventured into the great outskirts of San Francisco. A great surge of wind hampered his maneuverability of his white wings, but he now had extreme difficulty in keeping controlling his trajectory. The wind continued to blow and blow, and causing him to lose control of his wings–-a sign of danger.

"What is going on!" yelled Lucemon. He lost control of his maneuverability, and he was going down with an incredible amount of velocity.

Crash! Bang! Lucemon crashed and fell out of a small tree, which was located outside of a small adobe house.

Inside, the young people had heard the loud crash from outside.

"What was that?" asked someone.

Bernardo replied, "I'm not sure, man, but I'm going to check it out." He walked outside and had carried his joint in his hand, and he walked to the partially damaged tree that had been damaged. A small silhouette had caught his attention, he thought, that maybe, whoever was it must have tried to climb the tree and may have fall off it or something. He tried to speak to it, "Hello. Can you hear me? Are you all-right? Are you injured?"

Lucemon–-at the moment–-was bruised and bleeding from his white arms and legs, he felt the grueling pain that fluctuated through his body His white toga has blood stains on it. He heard the human, who was trying to call out aloud to him, who tried to help him. He tried to move his legs, but to no avail. Lucemon yelled out, "Yes, I can hear you. I'm just on the side here, and I'm requiring help to get up from this spot. The human, who called out, slowly made his way to side of the tree.

Bernardo held a shock expression on his face, when he saw the angelic child that lied down on the grass, on the side of the old oak tree. He looked on the side of the tree and saw a wounded child--a white blonde "boy"--that lay on the grass. Bernardo was not aware that this blonde boy was actually an angelic being. As he stared at the boy, he just thought to himself that it was just some blonde white boy, who may wondered in this area, though, he was about to find out, just what the boy is--an angelic being.

Bernardo spoke to the angelic child, "Kid, can you hear me? Can you move an arm or anything on your body? How long have you been here–-in this spot? You must have been on some really strong mushrooms or acid, for you to be going around wearing your little angel costume–-Halloween ended a few weeks ago–-I guess you were on some strong acid or mushrooms, when you tried to climb the tree and falling off, though, it's a cool angel costume you have on, kid. Are you all right, kid?"

Lucemon replied to the human, "No, I'm not _all right _as you can plainly see by my own apperenace that you isn't a costume, human. I'm not a human, like you." He spoke in his callow, boyish tone.

Bernardo held a shocked expression upon his face. He spoke and shouted to the angelic boy, "If you are not a human kid, then, what are you? An angel? A rogue demon? A demon child? Answer me! What are you?"

"Calm down, human. Yes, I'm an angel–not the heavenly ones you humans are familiar with–I'm an angel from the Digital World, I'm a digimon."

"A digi-what? , man you confuse right now. You are just from another world, this is weird, you know. It's not typical, to see some skinny white angel kid just running around, especially in this day and age, you know, especially with the war in Vietnam going on."

Suddenly, Lucemon was shocked with the information the human told him. He studied about "_a war in Vietnam_,"while he was in the Celestial Angel's grand library. He now had a a shocked expression upon his face.

"Human, what year is this?"

Bernardo replied, "Well, my angelic friend, the year is 1969, the date is November 19, and the fucking war in Vietnam is sure getting worse and worse by the fucking day, men are dying by the day. Why do you ask?"

"I think I've ventured back into time, somehow. Though, I'm too weak too, try to attempt to go back in my time, so I must stay here in this time for the time being. Can you just help me, now? I've been unable to move my limbs or arms."

_Traveled back in time_, Bernardo--had herd it from the blonde angelic child, he never about anything like this before it was something bizarre, to see an angelic travel back in time and just crash upon a tree. What were the chances of it? He wondered about it. Bernardo continued to ponder his thoughts in his mind. He replied to the angelic child, "Yes, I would help you. And also you can meet my friends, who are inside the house, my friends and I would help treat your injuries."

Bernardo slowly helped Lucemon up, who had cuts and bruises from his white legs and arms. Lucemon slowly, slowly walked toward the path toward the adobe house. Bernardo replied, "Walk slowly, you just fell off from the tree, angel boy." Slowly, slowly, Lucemon walked. He was now at the door.

Bernardo spoke, "Well, here we are now...the house." He knocks on the brown door. The door slowly, slowly opens now.

The door opens and small scream from a female is herd through the opening of the door.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

**Author notes: Well, how was this chapter? I wanted this chapter to end in a sort of "cliff hanger", to make it a little dramatic. Comments. **


	2. Awakening

**Author Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is now, the second chapter. Again, I remind you of the content within the story. This chapter is rated "T," though, this will change on later chapters** **of the story. **

**Song List**

"**Sunshine of Your Love"-Cream **

"**Light my fire"-The Doors**

"**Hush"-Deep Purple**

"**Break On Through"-The Doors**

"**Sunday Morning"-The Velvet Underground**

**A/N: I do not own the songs; nor, do I profit from them. I just state this as a legal disclaimer to prevent getting sued by a publishing company or a record label, or songwriter. I strong recommend that you, the reader, google the songs up, and listen to them on a video sharing site(e.g., youtube), it really helps to understand a particular scene within the chapter. Italics used in the story are either song lyrics or words emphasized. **

* * *

**A Long Strange Trip**

**by gradphoenix91**

**Ch.2-Awakening **

**November 19, 1969**

A female shriek circulated throughout the confines of the room, as Bernardo and the angelic boy entered in. The female voice spoke, "Oh my god, what happened to that _boy_." She was referring to the angelic boy, Lucemon, who was by Bernardo's side and in an injured state.

Bernardo needed to explain to his friends, just who was that _boy_, that just entered upon their lives, now. "Everyone . . . now gather around, let me just explain this here," Bernardo said in a calm tone. All of them–6 in total–3 males(aged from 15 to 18)–3 females(15-17)-all gathered Bernardo.

"You better, man. I don't want this kid's parents wanting to arrest our asses, and saying we jumped him or something. I still don't get, what is with the little angel outfit he has on? Where did you find this kid at? I'm really sure, he is on some STP or peyote, he looks all fucked up, right now. Did someone kick his ass or something?," said a male voice who glanced at Lucemon's injuried and battered state. He was a white male, short curly brown hair, greys eyed, moderate build, age 18, 5 feet 4 inches in height. His attire: blue satin shirt, blue bell-bottomed jeans, blue shoes, and a golden medallion around his neck.

Bernardo spoke, "Ryan. I'm going to explain this, right now. Just calm the hell down, man."

"All right, man. Explain: Who is this kid? –we're waiting," Ryan said.

Bernardo took a breath for moment and he spoke, "This kid, that stands beside me, is not an ordinary kid, like you and me. No, he is an angelic being, from another world."

A shock of awe filled the room, as the young people herd the words coming straight from Bernardo's voice.

"Impossible! Where is this angel boy from then?" Angela asked.

"Well, you see . . . ," Bernardo said as he was interrupted by the angelic boy himself.

The injured angelic boy spoke, "Let me this explain to all of you--young humans. My name is Lucemon. I'm a digimon. I come from the Digital World. I've originally made the journey to your world, as a retreat to find peace, to which, I wasn't having at my world. Though, as I made the journey, a strange phenomenon occurred, while I traveled to your world–I had traveled backwards into time . . . "

"Incredible! Continue," Ryan said.

Lucemon seemed a little agitated by the little interruption. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, as I was flying around this city of yours, I caught the glimpses of your town and the scenery and everything–a wonderful sight of awe. A strong wind, which started out from nowhere, appeared and interfered with my wings. The winds–strong as they are–blew and blew, continually, yielding by wings to lose maneuverability, and crashing upon the tree, that is outside of your residence. As a result, I'm injured–as you can plainly see. I would appreciate, if you humans can . . . heal my wounds, I would be most grateful of this." After finishing his speech, Lucemon, just sat down on the grey carpet.

Angela, the blonde white girl, proceeded to treat his wounds on his arms and legs. She spoke, "Lucemon. My name is Angela. I'm here to fix those little cuts you have there. Don't worry. I'm here to help you." She held a white wet with water, and bandages and creams used to treat cuts and moderate abrasions. Angela now begun to treat the angelic being, cleaned the pale skin of blood that still appeared; apply cream to prevent an infection; bandaging up the remnants. Two girls, also joined in and treated him.

The two young males–Bernardo and Ryan–stand on other side of the room–and watched the angelic being and the girls interacting. Bernardo smoked a puff from his joint. Ryan spoke to Bernardo, "How long is our _friend_ going to be here, since he, somehow traveled backwards into time?"

Bernardo replied, "I'm not sure; days, months or even years. I'm not sure, but we'll make him one of _us_. Also, it's quite cool, to have another member in our _lifestyle_, you know."

"All right, I guess he stays. It would be all right to have him here, you know. I mean, it's not too often you see some angelic kid that just shows up on your doorstep," Ryan said.

"Did he say he traveled back into _time_?," another male voice said that joined the two. He was a Hispanic male, 16 years old, 5ft 8 inches in height, short black haired, heavy build, black-eyed. His attire: silver buttoned shirt, grey jeans, and grey shoes.

"Yeah . . . he said that, man. Are you fucking stupid, Andreas?," said Ryan.

"Fuck you, Ryan. I meant that, I couldn't believe that an angelic kid, is just here, with us, it's like an omen or something," Andreas replied directly at Ryan's face.

"Call it what you want, Andreas. This angel kid–Lucemon–is here with us. We'll have to accept him as one of us. In the end, maybe, he'll return to his own time or something, but until then, he is one of us. Can we just calm down, and just smoke some grass and listen to some fucking music," said Bernardo.

"Yeah, man. Play some good music for our new friend–Lucemon," Andreas said.

Bernardo walked toward the RCA stereo record player, and also he searched around a small shelf of vinyl records. He was searching for a good album, then suddenly he found one–_Disreali Gears_–a Cream album. He placed the record on the record played, and moved the needled on the center of the record. A cloud of smoke dispersed from his joint as he took another puff from it.

The record started to chirp a tune now: _"It's gettin' near dawn, When lights close their eyes. I'll soon be with you my love . . . "_

Bernardo boasted while smoking his joint, "You can't get any better than listening to Cream, while just getting so fucking stoned." Bernardo sat on another side of the room.

"_To give you my dawn surprise. I'll be with your darling soon, I'll be with you when the stars start falling."_

Lucemon, at the moment, had just been attended by the young females, who treated his cuts and abrasions. He sat there, listening on the psychedelic tunes from Cream. He asked aloud, "Who is this playing, on the music box, you humans have?"

"_I've been waiting so long . . . to be where I'm going . . . in the sunshine of your love."_

Ryan spoke to the angelic child, "What? You don't know, Lucemon. I thought, you knew, since you're from the future and everything. The band that is playing is called Cream. The song is called 'Sunshine Of Your Love'." He spoke in a slight agitated voice.

"Human. I may be from the future, though, I do not know _all_the trivial events from your history. Okay! I know a trifle amount of human knowledge, Lucemon replied directly to the face of Ryan.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought, you might know something about b_ands _in this era," Ryan said in a slight agitating voice.

"I do know some trifle information–just trifle–about musicians from this era."

"Who? I bet you don't even know, who_ the Beatles_ are."

"Yes, I do. They're a band from England. If I'm correct, in a few months, they'll cease being a band," the angelic boy said to Ryan.

"Bullshit, man. Those guys will never break up. I bet five bucks that they'll still be making albums in the 70s. How much do you want to bet?" Ryan said in slight angry tone. Ryan left shortly thereafter, and walked to another side of the room, and sat and rolled a joint up and smoked from it.

Lucemon replied, "I'm not making this up. I'm from the future. It's all set in stone."

Andreas herd Lucemon talk and spoke to him, "Did you just say the Beatles are going to break up? No fucking way, man. But then again, they stopped touring since '66. The only 'live' show was that whole 'rooftop' thing, they did in January, which was pretty fucking badass. You could be right, since with you being from the future and everything. Do you know anything else about the future, Lucemon?"

"I know just know a trifle amount, just a trifle," Lucemon said in a calm tone. "I do know about this whole 'War in Vietnam', your friend Bernardo had mentioned outside when he encountered me." "I do believe, that war, is a big mistake, which it is–and was. Even as I speak, men, are probably dying from mortar rounds and gun shots in the thick, dark jungles of Vietnam. I really do not like the situation your _country _has put all of you in."

"Wow . . . I never knew an angel could be so–," Andreas said and was abruptly interrupted.

"Antiwar, yeah, I know. I may be from the future, though, I've read some partial information of the war. I assume, that all of you humans, are all antiwar?"

"Hell yeah, we are. Fuck Nixon. The war has gone all long enough, Lucemon. All six of us here, go to every fucking antiwar demonstration that we can possibly can. The next big rally is in two weeks, it would be real fucking great, if you go with us."

"Sure, Andreas." Lucemon said with a smile on his face. I'll go. I can't necessary change, certain things while in this time, though, I can still interact within the time period that I'm in."

"What do you mean?" Andreas asked.

"What I mean is, I'm afraid to alter certain events of the time-line of human history. An example of this--ending the Vietnam War–too early–I'm not sure, if there could be repercussions, that could damage the time-line, you know. I'll go with you all to rallies and everything, but I can just alter really major events in human history. There are certain things, which you have to leave be."

"Oh. No matter, you are still with us, we're all antiwar people. We'll still protest this war, no matter what," Andreas said in a mild loud tone. Andreas got up from the spot near Lucemon and left.

Lucemon looked around the room, and he saw all the faces of the young humans, that he'll have to interact during his time in the past. He looked down his bandaged arms and legs, and he sighed. Lucemon spoke to himself, "Maybe, this era, would not be so bad. Maybe, I could learn _something_ from these humans." He sat on the carpet and closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. Shortly thereafter, the young humans, had called it a day and prepared to go their respectable rooms, and they slowly entered their evening slumber.

**Several hours later . . . **

**November 20, 1969.**

Lucemon awakens from his evening slumber. He had healed from the injury he had sustained from yesterday. The humans–to his astonishment–were gone, or were they? Then suddenly, Angela appeared right in front of him. "Good morning, Lucemon. Do you feel a little better this morning?" she asked.

("Light My Fire"-The Doors in background)

"_You know that it would be untrue_

_You know that I would be a liar._

"A little better," the angelic boy commented. He added, "Where are the rest of your friends at?"

"_If I was to say to you_

_Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Come on baby, light my fire_

_Try to set the night on fire . . . "_

"They're outside bathing in the waters from the small lake that is behind this house. Do you care to join us?", she asked.

"Give me a moment. I'll join you all.", he said.

"Great!"she said in a small shout.

She walked outside toward the back of the house. Lucemon slowly behind Angela, which led to the back of the house. He walked to the back of the house, and saw the great bluish lake-bed–and a group of bodies–bare it all. The sight, in his own standpoint, confused him. He never saw–or witnessed humans just shed the clothes out, especially in the confines of nature, itself. Lucemon seemed hesitant with an uneasy felling at the whole sight of humans and their nudity.

("Hush"-Deep Purple on background)

"_Na Na Na Na Na . . . _

_I got a certain_

_Little girl_

_She's on m-my mind_

_No doubt about_

_she looks so fine . . . _

Angela while spoke, "Is something bothering you, Lucemon? Is it the _sight_of us?" She slowly started to shed her clothes before him. "There is nothing wrong with it–it's a gift of our beauty." Angela moved here hands on the center of her chest. She stood now, fully naked in front of him. Don't be afraid of it, Lucemon. Join us," she spoke in a reassuring manner to Lucemon.

_"Hush . . . Hush"_

_"I thought I heard her callin' my name now_

_Hush Hush_

_She broke my heart_

_But I love_

_Just the same now_

_Hush Hush . . . "_

("Break on Through [to the other side]"-The Doors on background)

"_You know the day destroys the night,_

_Night divides the day_

_Tried to run, tried to hide . . . "_

Lucemon, now sighed, he slowly removed his white toga and placed it on the grass, and stood there–bare white skin in front of Angela. She stared at his own bare white skin and blonde hair, and gazed at his own beauty of his body. He removed his bandages he had from the pervious day. Angela asked, "Are you ready, to join us?".

"Yes," he said with a small smile.

They walked to the lake, and entered upon its watery mouth.

"_Break on through to the other side,_

_Break on through to the other side,_

_Break on through to the other side, yeah._"

"Good Morning, Lucemon. We're glad you joined us here, in our morning bath," a girl said. She was a Hispanic, brown haired, grey-eyed, and 5ft 5 inches in height.

"Anyone wants to talk about anything–anything at all," Bernardo asked among the group. "Well . . . "

Suddenly, the angelic child spoke, "Yes. I have something to say. Why do all of you, just live among yourselves? Where are your _birth-givers_ at? he asked to the young humans.

Bernardo responded, "Lucemon. All of us here, are living in _harmony_. It's a response, to all the bullshit in the world–the war in Vietnam, racism, unrest, and the overindulgence. Also, when you meant 'birth-givers', I'm pretty you meant our parents. We left our homes, in an attempt, to live away from all the hectic life which we experienced in the city. In my own case, I came to San Francisco to escape the bullshit I was going through in Texas."

"What was it?" Lucemon asked to Bernardo.

"Lot of things. My school life was somewhat mixed. There is one memory of my past that I wish to share with you and have told these faces that surround you. I was a terrific distance track runner at my high school. This other guy and I at my high school would always try to compete amongst us, and would be always eager to break a school track record. I broke a school record in the mile during my Sophomore year; I set it at 4:28. Unfortunate for me, my teammate, Charles Stephens–a white runner, would just break it the following year with a time of 4:20. The competition between Stephens and myself, had peaked during my junior year. When he broke my mile record; he changed completely. He was now an arrogant piece of shit, who would just brag and brag all he can. I lost a friend. From that moment on, I never spoke to him–at all. During my last year of high school, I was at the apex of my high school track career. I was a fucking beast at running. Midway through my last season, I broke Stephens's mile record with a time of 4:18. I still remember the look on his, when he that this Hispanic boy, had broke his record. "I–" He was interrupted by the angelic boy.

"Why did your teammate hate you?" Lucemon asked in a calm tone.

Bernardo answered back to the angelic boy, "I don't know. My guess was just the animosity–a growing one–that surged during my junior year of high school. I'll never really find the real root cause of his hostileness that he harbored toward me. As I was saying, when I had broke Stephens's mile record, he was really serious to break it again. I remember him going into the track at my high school and saying aloud, '4:10 ! 4:10! 4:10 !' day after fucking day, he would utter '4: 10', and would always have his own little 'double workout' each day. He had never had been able to break the my record–and his little 'goal of a 4:10' mile. The closest he had came was a 4:19. Also, I herd rumors, that while he was siting on top of the world , he was always just living it up on the fast lane: dating and fucking chicks, drinking, and doing a variety of drugs. At the same time, that motherfucker was getting scholarships from such places as the University of Oregon, UCLA, University of Texas, Columbia University, Texas Christian University, and even the University of Notre Dame. I never did have an offer come by why, and I had always swore that it was because of being a minority and the track coaches at my school--were all white. I'd had always hoped to run track for either the University of Texas or Penn State University. Though, I still have the memories of running track , which will stay with for the rest of my life. Let me skip ahead the details, in the spring of '68, Stephens signed to Bill Bowerman's University of Oregon track team. A few weeks later, while returning home from a party and drunk and loaded up on some speed, he crashed his car out near a fucking tree beside a busy highway. He didn't die, though, the injury was really fucking bad, he had been paralyzed from the waist down and everything. His chance to run at the collegeiate level was gone and he spends his days in rehabilitation. What a fucking shame! Though at the time, I have given up plans to run at the collegiate level, and I was going through a lot of problems and the thought of attending college was not in my mind. I wanted to start anew somewhere–and I thought of going West. And this how I'm here, Lucemon. I'm not sure that if anyone else would care to share their own reflections, to which they choose to escape from all the bullshit in the world. Anyone care to share with our angelic friend a little _story_ of theirs?"

A silence among them; no other human in the group had wished to engage in a converstation at the moment. So, at the chance, Lucemon comenced a little chat.

Lucemon spoke, "How did you all meet?"

A girl answered him, "We met about a year ago, though, not together. It was Bernardo that met Angela at a party. Angela had known just about everyone–everyone here had some problems of their own. She had known of a locale, one, in which, it was being in a perfect harmony. That place, Lucemon, is all around you. She spoke in a calm, nice voice, with a sort of charm in it. "Anyone else care to share about anything in our little circle? Anyone?"

Andreas spoke, "Anyone want to get the Fillmore next week? I herd that band _Chicago_ is going to be there. From what I've heard they're supposed to be really good and everything. Anyone interested? It's next Thursday(November 27)."

The girl replied, "Sounds great."

Bernardo arrived into the conversation and spoke, "Yeah, I've heard of them. They're all jazz with a rock mix. They're all original ."

Andreas spoke, "So it's agreed, we're going to the Fillmore next week? Right?"

The humans nodded. Lucemon wasn't well familiarized with rock venues and terminology. He spoke, "What is the Fillmore?"

Andreas spoke, "It's a wonderful place, Lucemon. All the bands of San Francisco–The Grateful Dead, Jefferson Airplane, Santana, and more all play there. Even some other bands' play there as well. Anyone care to talk? Anyone? Are we finally done with our 'chat-while-bathing-in-the-lake' now?"

A silence among the group now; no other person wish to speak another piece of their mind--in the lake.

Angela, "I guess we're all done now for today." They proceeded to depart from the lake.

("Sunday Morning"-The Velvet Underground)

"_Sunday morning, praise the dawning_

_It's just a restless feeling by my side_

_Early dawning, Sunday morning_

_It's just the wasted years so close behind..."_

The humans–who bared it all–reached for their clothes, and slowly placed them back on their naked bodies. Lucemon reached for his white toga and placed it back on his bare white skinned body.

"_...Watch out, the world's behind you_

_There's always someone around you who will call_

_It's nothing at all."_

Angela in her nice, carefree voice spoke, "I'm going on ahead. I will prepare breakfast for us, now." She smiled. The young humans also, walked towards the door back into the adobe house.

_"Sunday morning and I'm falling_

_I've got a feeling I don't want to know_

_Early dawning, Sunday morning_

_It's all the streets you crossed, not so long ago_

_Watch out, the world's behind you_

_There's always someone around you will call._

_It's nothing at all."_

Lucemon smiled. "These humans, in their lifestyle, seem nice", he said to himself.

"_...Watch out the world's behinds you_

_There always someone around you who will call_

_It's nothing at all...__"_

Lucemon slowly walked in behind of Angela, and walked. He walked into a new world–a bohemian world that will change his very life and his _mind_.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

**Author notes: Wow! I never thought, that this chapter was going to be the longest–so far. I'm starting to really enjoy writing this story, now. I hope to update this story around mid February–at the earliest. Comments.**


End file.
